Who Can Resist A Chocolate Covered Werewolf?
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: The sequel to Chocolate Covered Werewolf. This is a one-shot and I highly recommend you read the first one first. HermioneRemus.


A/N I'm back by popular demand! Ok well…one person's demand to do a sequel to my most interesting Chocolate Covered Werewolf. Well enough chitchat and on with the story.

I'm not even going to pretend I own Harry Potter. However I believe I will imagine I own Draco Malfoy.

Who Can Get Enough of a Chocolate Covered Werewolf?

As you well know by the lovely parting scene of the previous story that Remus and I had some chocolate covered that night. I quite enjoyed that night and so did Remus. We ended up getting together…surprise surprise.

We were very happy together and Harry and Ron thought that it was ok since we were happy. I know it's cliché but life was fantastic. Our relationship was full of passion and I couldn't believe how perfect every aspect of our relationship was. And let me tell you there was a lot of chocolate involved!

Although about 6 months after we had gotten together something very not good happened. I knew I should have seen it coming but I honestly was taken by surprise. I didn't know Tonks was in love with Remus. Anyway it happened one Thursday apparently while I was at work, Flourish and Blotts.

I came home early to surprise Remus since it was our 6-month anniversary. I walked up to his room where I heard some very not good sounds. I cautiously opened the door preparing for the worst. And I am glad that I did because I saw myself licking chocolate off of Remus in a rather compromising position. At first I was a bit confused until I saw myself morph into the normal form of none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks! What the hell are you doing? And YOU! With your super werewolf senses I would have thought you could tell me scent from any other woman's." I screeched with tears streaming down my face. Without waiting for either of them to do anything I simply turned and ran. I just couldn't believe he had done that. And HER she was my friend and someone I trusted.

I apparated to Ginny's flat that she shared with Luna. "Oi Hermione! What's wrong?" Asked Ginny running to embrace me. "It's Remus." I stated through my tears. I then proceeded to tell her the full story. And by then Harry, Ron, and Luna had come over and heard the story too. "I'm so sorry 'Mione." Ron said sympathetically. I gave him a watery smile.

The boys volunteered to be the ones to go over and have chat with Remus while Luna and Ginny stayed with me. Harry and Ron were also planning on having a chat with Tonks. I was distraught and I ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up I had a splitting headache and I looked like Voldemort who woke up on the wrong side of the bed with bushy hair. To put it simply I looked like hell.

I was very tired because I guess crying really takes a lot out of a girl. I got out of the bed I was sleeping in, which I assumed was Luna and Ginny's guest room, and took a quick shower. I felt a bit better after the shower and I went out to venture to the kitchen where I found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. I smiled at them and they gave me small smiles in return. I nibbled on a piece of toast until the silence was broken. "We talked to him 'Mione and we really think you need to talk to him. And concerning Tonks, well Ginny and Luna paid her visit earlier this fine day and had a talk that involved a bat-bogey hex." Harry said laughing as he finished off his sentence obviously imagining what happened to Tonks.

"I guess I should have a talk with him but I do want to speak with Tonks first. If Remus comes to look for me tell him where I will be." I said simply before I apparated to Tonks's place. When I got there I stealthily took down the anti apparition wards she had placed on her apartment. So I apparated inside and found Tonks lying on her couch nursing a black eye.

"So Tonks, what do you have to say for your self?" I asked growing angry. "I couldn't help it! I've been in love with him for quite awhile. I just couldn't let it go. I'm sorry I betrayed you Hermione." She said hanging her head in shame and sadness. "I have nothing to really say to you except this, Remus is my chocolate covered werewolf and if you don't keep your hands and tongue off of him I'll make sure you join Voldemort and keep him company." I said almost growling in a feral way.

Tonks seemed to cower at this and looked even more abashed. "I never knew you were so possessive." Said a teasing voice I instantly recognized as Remus's. "Oh don't go getting cocky. You still aren't off the hook yet. So I suggest we apparate home and have a chat." I said with a cold tone. He flinched at my tone and nodded. So we both apparated back home.

"So tell me what really happened Remus." I said forcefully. "Well someone who I believed was you came in and said that you got off work early. And you wanted to give me an anniversary present. And that led to what you walked in on." Remus said while turning an ashamed red color. I nodded in understanding. "If you ever and I mean ever do that to me again I will never smother you in you in chocolate again and lick it off!" I shout threateningly at him. "I swear it'll never happen again luv." Remus said sincerely. And we off course kissed and commenced with the fantastic make-up sex.

FIN

A/N This is the end of the sequel to Chocolate Covered Werewolf. I hope you all enjoy it. I repeat that I will do no sequel to this story!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
